A shoulder-joint bandage is described in EP 02 75 459 as well as commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,128. A bandage of this type serves to provide support for the shoulder joint or the acromial clavicular joint in cases of surgical intervention. It is useful in the case of rotator cup rupture, painful shoulder stiffness, subcapital fractures of the humorous, shoulder luxation or shoulder-joint separation to reduce pain and promote the healing process.
While the aforementioned prior art shoulder-joint bandage has been found to be highly satisfactory, it has been found that the comfort of the bandage is sometimes a problem because of a tendency in some cases toward irritation of the armpit region.